


Helpless

by Etherea



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Musical References, Rewrite, Song: Helpless (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherea/pseuds/Etherea
Summary: If it takes becoming a monster for us to have met, it will have been worth it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helpless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/699871) by Lin Manuel Miranda, Philippa Soo. 



I have always been the type to try and grab the spotlight,  
Tryin' t'get Posada on my level didn't go right.  
Assholes laughed and heckled and they all threw food,  
'Cept for you, you were just, like, *brood*

Trying to be droll 'bout the roll in my ballroom,  
Pegged you for a Witcher and you booked it out the bar room.  
Beg to be your barker but you BAM! Decline!  
And you smell like onions but you look so fine.

Oooooh you try to lose me but I still come toooooooo  
I'm knocked unconscious and I wake up tied to yoooooou  
You get us free, I get a sexy luuuuuute,  
And you look down at me all frowny, I'm HELPLESS

Helpless!  
Lookin' at this guy  
His heart is in it  
I am helpless  
I can work the crowd  
And I'll help you win it

Some time later I'm penning a ballad nightly.  
Succes: I build upon it every sonnet that I write, G!  
Down under that armour you're a softie, but you scare 'em,  
If people knew your stories they would love you, so I'll share 'em.

HA!

Years down the road, got this peasant dude stressin',  
Givin' me the details you withhold from me, bless 'im  
The guy saw you fight, says you died, he cried,  
And I'm sippin' on my wine cos I know no selkiemore killed yoooooou  
The door slams open and you're comin' throooooough  
Look how they're tossin' all their coins to yoooooou  
I touch you on the arm while thinking, 'ew,'  
But I keep singing because I'm so

Helpless!  
Oh, look at this guy  
His heart is in it  
I am helpless  
I can work the crowd  
And I'll help you win it

Jaskier,  
With words, I don't have your way  
You'll have to infer from grunts and all the words I do not say  
All I have's my armour, my swords I swing for pay,  
A big chestnut sidekick who earns every flake of hay.  
Hair's grey, but you see other things inside of me,  
A light in me, you defend and you fight for me!  
So, yes, your noise can grate, but I'll just filter it out,  
I'll teach you how to weild a dagger, fight you in practice bouts,  
You fit my foster family found style, blood's overrated, friends have your back out here in the wild,  
You sing your songs, they sing along, I walk the Path but I don't feel so 

Helpless! (I do I do, I do!)  
Oh, look at this guy  
His heart is in it  
I am helpless  
I can work the crowd  
And I'll help you win it.

**Author's Note:**

> *funky lute music*


End file.
